The truth behind Misaki
by animexmanga23
Summary: Misaki has a younger brother. But there is more to her than what meets the eye. Just who is her younger brother, and why is she so overprotective of him? I know. It's bad.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki could not believe it. As she looked into the face of her past, she finally knew what _his _face reminded her of… …

( Flashback)

Misaki, at the age of 14, was sleeping when she suddenly heard the door open and close with a click.

" Who is it?" Misaki mumbled, still half-asleep.

" Who do you think?" A voice purred. Misaki eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice anywhere. The voice of the person she despised the most.

"How in hell did you manage to get here?" Misaki demanded.

" When there's a love, there's a way!" The boy sang. He approached the bed. Misaki was gripped by fear. She knew something bad was going to happen, but did not know what to expect until the boy pounced on her.

" What are you … …" Misaki tried to scream, but a hand was clamped upon her mouth. She could only endure the horror in silence.

" Well, that was quite an experience" the boy drawled, putting his clothes on and getting up from the bed. " And if I were you, I'll not let anyone know. Let this be a little secret between the both of us."

Misaki only shuddered. She was scarred by the horror she had just faced. A few weeks passed, and Misaki was in a state of panic. These pass few weeks she had been vomiting, and her period was late by 5 days. An early pregnancy kit confirmed her worst fears. She knew what her father would do. She would be disowned, or perhaps forced to marry the horrible boy. Misaki knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

She stopped and took in the scenery. After what had seemed like an eternity, the plane finally landed. She was back where she was born. Japan. Her homeland, until it was snatched from her like a toy snatched from a child. That was when she was still 8 years old. Her parents, well, her father, being from a wealthy family, caused quite a scandal, eloping with a maid and coming to Japan. There, they lived happily, and when Misaki came, the happiness was complete. Unfortunately, when Misaki was 8, the family were involved in a car accident. She was the only survivor. Her paternal grandfather traced her, and decided to bring her back to England and educate her there. Her objections and her maternal grandparents' pleas fell on deaf ears.

" Finally. After so many years." Murmured Misaki. Now all that was left was finding her Aunt's house, Ayuzawa Minako.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

She stopped outside the rickety building. It was… well, it was not what she was expecting, to put it plainly. The last time she saw this house, it was neat, orderly and looked well after. The house before was, well, there simply was no other words to describe it, a mess. Paint was peeling, the garden was full of weeds, and the gate was held by raffia. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the name AYUZAWA was written on the letterbox, she would never have guessed it was the same house from her childhood. She patted her stomach, thinking "Everything will be fine, my child." Taking in a deep breath, she boldly pressed the doorbell. One minute, two minute, no one answered the door. Misaki was afraid that they were out, and was wondering if she should press the doorbell again or come back later when the door opened and a head poked out. Misaki recognized the face, even though it had been years. " Suzuna!" She cried happily. She was happy that they were at home, and she need not wait for them outside the house. " Who is it? Why! Misaki! How nice of you to come! Come in!" Minako was like a little girl when she realized who was at the door. Misaki carefully entered the house.

" How does a hot cup of tea sound?" Minako asked.

" It sounds perfect." Misaki politely answered. She was reeling in the inside. She was certainly not expecting the fact that the house looked very rickety.

~ A few moments later~

"So! What brings you here?" Minako asked. Misaki's heart skipped a beat, and suddenly felt asking them to let her stay there was not such a good idea. She wiped her suddenly clammy hands on her jeans and bowed. "Aunty, I have a favor to ask. But before that, please listen to my tale." Minako raised her eyebrows but gestured for Misaki to continue. Misaki nodded, and told of what had happened to her, and the dilemma she is in. "As you can see, I have no where else to turn." Concluded Misaki. Minako was hugging Misaki the next moment, crying softly.

"You poor child! Having to go through that. It's alright. This place is your home. You can stay here and enroll in a school- after the baby is born, if you're up for it" Minako said warmly. Misaki beamed. Her spirits rose. Things were looking up.


	4. Author's message

**Author's note:**

**Hey pple! Just wanted to say won't be able to update for a while, as I have OBS. Really, really very sorry D:, and I promise I'll update ASAP. ^^! ( That's if I survive OBS...)**

**Wish me luck!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. YET. :D**

~3 years passed~

" Misaki! Help! Someone is bullying Sakura!" Shizuko ran up to the presz. "What? Those idiotic boys. Don't they ever learn? Grrr." Misaki scowled as she ran to help her friend. Bam. Bam. Bam. Three hits on the heads. Three boys running like girls. "Misaki! You're my hero!" Squealed Sakura. Misaki smiled.

Three years had passed. Things were different now. In order to protect herself, she learned all kinds of martial arts, be it aikido, karate, judo, and so on. Her past experience with boys has also made her hate the opposite gender with all she had. She was now the president of Seika High School, and was known as the 'Knight in Shining Armor" by the girls as well as 'Demon Presz" by the boys. But she did not give a hoot about what the boys thought. She was also working part-time as a maid. Not her ideal job, but it paid well and was close to home. She could not afford to be picky. Not with all the things she had to support…

" Misaki, Misaki!" She was shook out of her reverie. Sakura was looking at her concernedly. " Are you alright? You kinda spaced out there." She asked concernedly. Misaki waved it away with a smile. " I'm fine. Just remembering something."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good work today, everyone!" Manager exclaimed. "Oh, Misaki, there are some left over food. Here! Share it with your family." "Thank you." Misaki said with a bow. She exited Maid Latte by the back gate and went home.

"Momma!" A three-year old boy hugged Misaki as soon as she stepped into the house. " Hey sweetie. Way past your bedtime, isn't it?" She rocked the child as he yawned and promptly fell asleep. "Aunt, I got some food back." Her aunt was facing financial problems. Misaki felt horrible, for having to add burden to her aunt. Her aunt however, refused the money Misaki offered. She also would not hear of Misaki leaving. "You have to provide for your son! Use the money to buy milk powders, diapers, those sort of things. If you must repay me, then perhaps find a job. You can earn money, and I will not have to worry about pocket money. As for Suzuna, well, she win all sorts of things. We'll manage."


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki got to school early, patrolling the grounds. "Hic…hic…" Someone, most likely a girl, was crying. Misaki turned a corner, only to find a girl crying with Usui Takumi standing in front of her. "Grr, him again!" Misaki angrily thought. She barked, "Usui! I told you over and over again not to make girls cry!" As the girl ran away, Misaki growled, "If this happens again, you'll pay for it!" before running after the girl to make sure she was alright.

~After School, at Maid Latte~

"Grr. Maybe I should've quit this stupid job." Misaki grumbled as she took out the trash. She snapped her combat boots as she marched back into the shop.

"Woah. Didn't expect to see the famous demon presz here. In a maid outfit." A voice sounded. Misaki froze as she lifted her eyes and saw the irritating face of Usui Takumi. There and then, Misaki felt like she was sinking into a deep abyss. "It's all over. The reputation I built up is now over." Misaki thought and felt faint.

Night soon came. As Misaki walked out of the back door, her body froze again. There he was, as nonchalant as anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm, so you're working as a maid, to help your family, which is facing some financial crisis, huh?" Usui checked. Misaki had dragged him to a nearby playground so that no one would associate Maid Latte with her. She silently nodded her head, answering his question. "Must be rough on you."

Misaki was all braced the next day. She was sure he would tell his friends. A week passed, and nothing. She was surprised. Surely he must have told someone? Misaki was relieved. He must have been unconcerned and not bothered.

Later that day~

"Welcome home, Master!" The girls chimed. One led the customer to their seat. Misaki turned her attention to the manager, who was asking her about home. So, when she turned around upon hearing the door chime, she got the shock of her life. Usui stood there, a bored face on his face. Something inside Misaki snapped. "What in blazes is he doing? Challenging me? I'll show him…" Misaki smiled happily and gave the usual greeting "Welcome home, Master!" (Sparkles surrounding her).

The same thing occurred over and over the next few days.

~At school

"Geez, it that boy out to drive me to my grave?" Misaki was yelling- in her mind. She had to endure the penetrating stares of him and the constant teasing and swooning of her fellow work mates. Not to mention, lately, the boys at school have been rather boisterous lately. That and the workload of the being the council president, coupled with the frequent late nights of studying and looking after were beginning to take a toll on her. She felt like she could collapse at any moment. And that was what happened. The next day, at the back of Maid Latte, while trying to get rid of Usui.

She woke up the next day, finding herself at home in bed. Her aunt came in and said, "Well, you look much better! Rest more. You had a high fever. Mitsuya is sleeping in my room, so don't worry. Do you want some porridge? Oh, and your friend left his scarf here. I washed it, so you can return it the next time you see him, 'kay?" Minako said kindly.

~At school

Misaki found Usui at the roof. A tad embarrassed, she stood awkwardly behind him. "Usui!" She called. "Hmm?" "Just…wa… wanted… to say…" She started blushing. "Thanks." Usui looked rather surprised. "Is there anything you want in return? Cause I hate being in debt." Misaki continued. "Well, there's ONE thing." Usui said thoughtfully. Misaki waited. "Be my personal maid, for one day." "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed uneventfully. A pity it did not stay that way. "Do you mean to tell me that some Seika boys beat up a Miyabigaoka boy? They are so dead." Misaki snarled into her handphone. Shizuka had called Misaki. Apparently, two of her schoolmates hit one of the Miyabigaoka High School. MIYABIGAOKA! Hitting someone was bad enough. They _had _to hit someone from that prestigious school. If the victim decides to publicize it, all the hard work she had done to improve the reputation of Seika would go down the drain. She pushed her way through the crowd and faced the two culprits. The victim stood there, with a bruise on his left cheek. "So is the council presz? Your students hit me. Surely an apology is needed?" He smirked. "Why should we apologize? You…" One of them snarled, looking as if nothing would please him better than to dance and sing round a pot, with the victim being boiled in the middle. Bam! Bam! Misaki's fists went down on the two's heads. "It's your fault for being violent! Quickly apologize!" And they bickered so on. The victim sighed. "I'll give you five days. If no one appears, I will publicize the matter. Tata!" He waltzed off.

.

.

.

Misaki was worried. Two days had passed. She still was unable to convince the two stubborn boys to apologize. "What should I do? If they don't apologize, Seika's reputation will be ruin! And I doubt that the guy would accept it from anyone but them. What should I do? ..." A certain young man interrupted her thoughts. "Why so lost in thought?" He whispered out of the blue, causing Misaki to yelp and go into defensive mode. When she saw it was Usui, she scowled, going into normal stance. "What is it this time?" Impatience evident in her voice. "Now now, I know about the little issue. And I _may _have the solution. However, as payback, I want permission to accompany you. How's that?" He grinned. Misaki sighed. Normally, she would not agree, but this time, she was really desperate. She nodded her head in defeat. "Deal."

"Very well. My advice is…"


	10. Chapter 11

Marching, she walked to the two offenders' classroom. She requested, okay, ordered them out. They sulkily complied. "If it's to convince us on that matter, save it." One said before Misaki opened her mouth. She shook her head. "Before that, I want to say I'm sorry." Bowing to the both of them. The look on their faces was priceless. "What did we do?" They looked as if they were scared beyond anything. And they were. The demon presz, apologizing? To boys? That was something unheard of. "I'm very sorry. I never tried to ask for your account of the story. I only bothered about getting you to apologize when perhaps your words were true, and that this entire fiasco was not your fault. So please, accept my apology." "We… ac… accept it." They were still creeped out over her behaviour. "So start talking." Misaki said with a slight smile on her face. One of the boys scratched his head and said slowly, "Well, we were ditching school and went looking around town…" "Go on." Misaki said. They looked even more scared. She wasn't yelling at them, even though they just confessed they skipped school! What had gotten into her? "So we happened to catch sight of this chess board in one of the shops. We went to take a closer look and were admiring it from outside when suddenly, that glasses guy came and said, 'Now what have we got here. Two dirty flies. This is my family-operated shop, not some place for Seika High students to be.' So we couldn't help but…" They trailed off, getting scared of Misaki's death aura. "I understand now. Don't worry. I'll seek justice." She smirked. "Want to come and join me?"


	11. Author note 2

Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating in a looooooooonnggg time. I had like, school- it started a week early, and church camp and stuff. It was fun! ^^ Anyway, since, like, school started, I decided to focus on one story. So I'll finish Howl's moving castle, then the next one is your guys calls. Please decide whether you want Inuyasha first, or Maid sama. Till next time!


End file.
